Challenges have long been presented in terms of according novice users the capability to carry out effective computer programming. Generally, efforts in response have focused more on the nature of the interface exposed to the novice user than on accessibility and convenience in general. When considering that only a small fragment of the human population has access to information systems enabled by computers, Internet and the Web, mere enhancements or improvements to conventional interfaces hardly represent a viable solution to meet the needs of larger numbers of users.